


Spooky Month is Over。

by SekoiNamida



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Halloween, It's actually not Halloween, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Oneshot, Spooky Month, Underage Death, but still, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekoiNamida/pseuds/SekoiNamida
Summary: The Mentioning of "Spooky Month" always had a positive reaction.Now, all that comes to mind is a sickly tragedy.
Comments: 83
Kudos: 119





	Spooky Month is Over。

It was a calm evening, Skid casually grabbed a snack from his kitchen and notified his mother he would be heading out; "I'm gonna go play with Pump now. Okay mom? Byeeee!" He said quickly before stepping outside and throwing away the rapper to his snack in the outside trash, not far from the door. Pump scurried down the street and stopped next to Skid. Pump looked over to his friend and spoke; "Let's go to the park," Pump began to walk and Skid followed. They walked for a bit before Pump offered to carry Skid on his shoulders, Skid happily accepted. Skid was tall (for his age), but very slim, therefore light as hell. So, Pump had no issue (being a larger, short, strong kid) carrying him around. They arrived and decided to look for sticks and throw them off a bridge that was nearby, watching them splash in the water below. They headed over to a large tree just next to the park but were cut off by a voice calling to them.

_"Hey, kids,"_

They looked around and spotted a tall man in a black suit with glasses standing in the woods, just behind the park area. They felt a sense of wrong, which was rare, he looked familiar, but neither of them could recall exactly where they'd seen him before. They stared at him before he began to speak again,

_"Yes, you two! I have something really neat I need to show you, it's waaay more interesting than those dumb old sticks."_

This peaked the kids' interests, they lit up with excitement and looked at each other before heading over to the stranger. He smiled and began to lead them deeper into the woods. They walked and walked, but the excitement began to fade from their faces as time passed. It had been an oddly long amount of time.

"Um, Mr. Stranger? Where are you taking us?" Skid asked.

"Yeah, how much longerrrr" Pump whined. The stranger chuckled, "Oh, don't you worry, we're already here!" the man stopped and so did the kids, they looked around confused.

"I don't see anything here?" Pump said almost annoyed. The man began to smile and turned around, now facing the children.

"Wow, you two really are gullible," he spoke, "there's nothing here!" he said laughing. Skid was confused, though Pump's face was filled with fear. Skid put a hand on his friend's shoulder and looked at him, but Pump's gaze wouldn't leave the man. Skid looked up at him, he looked back down at them menacingly. Skid began walking backward slowly, holding onto Pump in an attempt to get him to back away as well, but he didn't budge. Skid was about to yank him back before he noticed something. The man was holding a large kitchen knife in his hand, mostly hidden by his sleeve, but still visible.

Skid stopped moving, he didn't know what to do, so he clung to Pump's arm. The man stepped closer, Skid was hesitant to run, he wanted to, so bad. _So bad._ But he couldn't move, and Pump seemed to be glued to the floor. So, Skid stood still. They both felt sick as he began to step closer, the man's shadow cast over them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an image, it was what looked like a woman with a bag on her head, she was covered in blood. The kids were confused and slightly disgusted.

"That," the man said, "Is your mother, Skid" Skid jumped at the mention of his name, he was confused how this man even knew who he was, but he covered his eyes, he didn't want to look at the image. The man grabbed Skid's wrists and pushed his arms to his sides. He then turned to Pump, "I know you care about your friend's mother, she's a great person and you like how she's nice," he said. Pump and Skid were confused and terrified, Skid began to cry. His expression was pitiful. The man smiled and handed the knife to Pump, he didn't take it.

"Go on," said the man, "I'll let her go if you stab your friend." Pump began to cry as well as he looked down at Skid's terrified expression. "Oh don't look at him like that, I didn't say you had to  kill  him, just stab him that's all." Pump hesitantly took the knife with a shaking hand and looked into Skid's eyes, he nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

Pump didn't even know how to stab someone, where was he supposed to it? How fast? The man grabbed Pump's arm and guided him to Skid's stomach, the end of the knife poking his skeleton costume. Skid put his hands on his face as the man spoke; "Just push it in fast, then pull it out fast. That's all." Pump was shaking in fear and from how hard he was crying, Skid trembled, letting out quiet sobs beneath his gloved hands. Pump pushed the knife in and pulled it out, blood poured onto the ground below them and Skid fell to the ground with a thud. It sounded like he was trying to scream, but only managed to make raspy cries that were t the volume of a whisper. Skid wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach, covering the wound as he sobbed. Pump immediately dropped the knife and knelt next to his friend, attempting to comfort him.

The man chuckled loudly and spoke maniacally, "Dumbass kids! This isn't even your mom, your mother is fine!" He laughed hysterically, "You didn't even know it was me, did you? The house on the hill? You didn't remember that? Ohh, man, that was too good!" The kids stared at him with blank expressions, shocked as to how stupid they were to not realize who he was. The man picked up the knife from the ground and placed his hands aggressively on Pump's shoulder, he ran in across the boy's neck. Pump began to choke as blood seeped from his throat. Skid starred in terror, he could do nothing but watch. The man walked up to Skid and kicked him onto his back. He put his foot on Skid's neck and stopped on it with heavy aggression. Until he stopped moving, Pump wanted to scream out for help, to run up and attack the man. But he couldn't move. Pump's hands stayed wrapped around his neck, trying to keep the blood from spilling out. But he had seen the movies, it never works. Eventually, once the man moved, he could see Skid's body again.

Pump hoped he would be okay, alive at the very least. But, that wasn't the case. His neck and collar area was destroyed. Smushed and stuck to the ground in a bloody mess. Skid's face stared up at nothing, blankly. His face was empty, his mouth open slightly and blood smeared around as it seemed to have been coming out of his nose and mouth. Pump hadn't seen anything like this before, not even on TV. And he never wanted to. His vision began to get blurry as the image of the man standing over his head slowly faded. Pump decided to close his eyes and sleep for a while.

-

The clock ticked on and on, Skid's mother watched as it turned to 3:30, then 6:30, then 11:30, she sat up and got her keys. The woman stepped into her car and drove down to the park, she heard them say that's where they were going. When she arrived at the empty park, her stomach sank, though they usually never did stay in one place long, so she didn't let it get the best of her. She got out of her car, just in case, and decided to check elsewhere. After hours of searching, she snapped. Fear took over and she began to panic, she called Pump's parents to see if they had seen him anywhere, they said no. Then she called the police, they weren't much help, but they did manage to acquire a search team. It wasn't long before they were found.

* * *

EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT : The bodies of two young children were found early morning on Saturday, at around 3:47. The bodies belonged to two eleven-year-old male children, the bodies have yet to be identified, but authorities have an idea of who these bodies likely belong to. The children were found mangled, one with a slit throat and various bruises and the other seemingly crushed around the neck area and one stab wound in the stomach. Police are looking into the situation, if you have any information at all, please call the number on screen.

* * *

Skid's mother ran outside and drove up to the park, she ran over to the area of the woods that was being shown on the screen moments ago. She was driven to a hospital to identify her son's body. She rode in an ambulance alongside Pump's mother and father. When they arrived she entered a dark room she was separated from the body itself, by a slim sheet of glass. But as soon as they pulled back the blanket covering him, she turned away.

_"it's him."_


End file.
